Some vehicles include a center console positioned between a driver seat and a passenger seat. The center console defines a storage compartment with an opening through which an occupant of the vehicle can access the storage compartment. A lid selectively obstructs the storage compartment opening and may function as an armrest when the lid is in the closed position.